Después de la Tormenta llega el Arcoiris
by Itzy'Cullen
Summary: Bella esta en su ultimo año de secundaria, luego de vivir 6 largos meses en Phoniex, vuelve a Forks y a su antigua secundaria.Un año difícil .Un matrimonio.3 hijos,ella la segunda.Un padre no valora su familia.Una madre que sufre.No correspondida en Tom y con una vida triste.Asiste al bachillerato y conoce a un chico: Edward y despierta en ella algo que no había sentido en su vida.
1. EL REGRESO

Prefacio.

Yo solo conocía el amor de esa manera en la que muchos adolescentes de 15 años la describen, una manera que te hacia sufrir por no poder estar con esa persona especial donde tus sentimientos hacia el, le importan una mierda, aun sabiendo que existen. Soñando que mi vida, no era así de cruel conmigo misma, que en verdad existía alguien en que le importara lo que yo sintiera, lo que anhelaba, lo que me hacía feliz, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos en mi rostro, pero ¿por dentro? por dentro gritaba por que era prisionera de mi misma, y ¿lo peor? Lo peor es que ni yo misma me podía liberar y solo pedía al cielo que algún día todo este dolor terminara.

BPOV

Había regresado a mi actual ciudad, después de 6 largos meses de vivir en Phoniex, Arizona con mis padres sin mi hermano mayor, John de 17, fue difícil pues estaba tan acostumbrado a Forks, su gente que era tan calida, el clima, era todo lo contrario a Phoniex.

Es invierno, la verdad no le había dicho a ninguno de mis compañeros de Forks que volvería- solo a Ángela – pero esta prometió no decir nada, eso me hizo sentir bien.

Era diez de Enero llegué a la secundaria, era tal y como la recordaba, con grandes árboles a su alrededor, todo en perfecto silencio. Entre a la oficina con mi madre. La coordinadora Cooper me dijo que en mi antigua clase esta llena y no puedo regresar a ella, me cambia a otra clase diferente, conocía vario chicos de esa clase y eso me quito los pocos nervios que tenía.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Me llama la señora Cooper, en un tono serio.

-¿Si?-Contesté algo insegura.

-Sabe muy bien que no permitimos ese tipo de calzado-Miro hacia al suelo, refiriéndose a mis Converse algo rotos y rayados con marcador Sharpie. Me agradaban.

-Lo siento, han sido los primeros que encontré-mentí.

-Espero no se repita el incidente-Sonreí, aunque yo los volvería a traer sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Entre la clase de Contabilidad, conocía varios chicos de esta clase, pero ninguno de ellos era amigos míos.

Toque la puerta, y después entre, para mi suerte era el señor Molina quien ahora daba esta clase.

"mierda" exclamé para mi misma.

-Buenos Días-Dije en un volumen muy bajo que yo solo escuché.

Le entregué mi pase para que me lo firmara.

-Buenos Días, su rostro me es familiar y su nombre, ¿Qué usted no estaba en clase Biología en 2° Grado?-Dijo mientras hacía un brutal garabato en mi pase.

-Si, pero me fui a vivir fuera de la ciudad, regresé otra vez a Forks- dije en tono bajo.

-No se hubiera molestado en regresar-Dijo mientras ponía el pase en mi mano -Me da gusto tenerla otra vez en mi clase-Sonrió sarcásticamente,

Yo sabia que no le daba gusto, me tenía en su lista negra por que traté de ayudar a mi antigua amiga Ángela a pasar el examen de Algebra y esta aprobó. El quería reprobarla.

Me senté en el fondo de la clase, ahora era el número de lista 51, todas las miradas eran dirigidas para mi, sentí como se clavan en la espalda hasta que me senté y tomé apuntes de la clase, el tiempo era demasiado lento, pasaron 3 clases, hasta que llegamos al almuerzo y salí corriendo de aquella clase en busca de mis antiguos amigos de Biología la primera persona que vi fue a mi mejor amigo y platonico : Tom, en cuanto el me miro y yo a el, me desconecte de aquel mundo y lo abracé.

-Bella, Bella, Has vuelto a Forks- Recordaba su sonrisa, era la más perfecta que había visto en toda mi vida.

De repente esos 6 meses sin verlo, se me olvidaron y todos los sentimientos que creía que estaban perdidos, volvieron a mí. Ahora lo que me importaba, era el, solo estar con el, aunque solo fuera su amiga y siempre fuera eso.

-Bella has vuelto-Chillo mi mejor amiga Jessica, ambas brincamos por todo el pasillo al vernos y sonreíamos.

Anduvimos por toda la secundaria, caminando con otros compañeros que se sorprendieron al verme otra vez, yo solo sonreía y me ruborizaba, ahora era el centro de atención y entonces, vi a uno de mis mejores amigos en todo el curso:Jacob.

-BELLA!-Gritó sorprendido.

-Hola grandulón!-Corrí a abrazarlo y el me imito.

Me asfixiaba con su abrazo e intente romperlo.

-Jake, no puedo respirar-dije tosiendo.

-Lo siento, No puedo creer que este aquí nuevamente-Sonrio para mi.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería y en esta ocasión pagaron ellos el almuerzo y les platique como me había ido en Phoniex.

-La verdad no fue del todo bien, es todo lo contrario a Forks y me da gusto estar aquí nuevamente-Dije, seguimos charlando de cosas y me volví a sentir en confianza como antes.

-Baah! ¿Porque no estas en Biología como antes?-Preguntó Tom.

-Cupo lleno-Dije algo triste.

El sonrió, como un tipo consuelo para mi y dijo:

-Espero que estés con nosotros en el almuerzo y en la salida.

"Como no iba a estarlo y más si tu estas, aún te amo" pensé para mi y después sonreír.

Entonces sonó el timbre y todos se despidieron de mi uno por uno y el me acompaño a mi salón.

-Te quiero, nos vemos en la salida.-Me dio un abrazo y se fue a su salón.

-Adiós amor mío, te he extrañado.-Dije cuando Tom caminaba en el pasillo y entro a su salón ¿y yo? Yo entré a mi clase otra vez.

Entré a mi clase y me senté en mi banco, empecé a garabatear mi cuaderno y escuché una voz:

-Hola, tu estudiabas aquí antes no?- Me dijo Ashley, una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria.

-S-sí, estaba en Biología-Dije sorprendida y ella sonrió ante mi tartamudeo.

Digamos que yo era de las chicas que no hablaba, al menos que me hicieran una conversación y realmente me interesara, pero Ashley fue la excepció conversando durante un buen rato y me di cuenta que los demás se fueron acercando, ya que no teníamos maestro en la clase de Lectura y me fue presentando con el resto del grupo, unos no hizo falta presentarnos, pues ya nos conocíamos, vivían cerca de mi casa.

Conforme pasaron las clases fui acumulando firmas, para cuando estuviera lleno, tenia que entregarlo en la oficina, me la estaba pasando muy bien, todos. Conversábamos de nuestras vacaciones, aunque no los conociera, realmente eran buenos chicos.

Deje el pase en la oficina y después tome el autobús a casa, mi madre estaba haciendo comida, la salude y le dije que me iría a cambiar mi ropa para comer, cuando baje a comer le ayude a servir la mesa y conversamos un poco, vivíamos solo mi mamá y mis hermanos, mi papá aun estaba en Phoniex por que tenia unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar.

-Como te ha ido, que tal la escuela?- pregunto mi madre.

-Bien, me agrada esa clase, aunque…-Dije vacilando.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No es tan grave, bueno si, la clase de Contabilidad la imparte el Señor Molina y no le agrado muy bien que digamos…-Contesté.

-Mientras cumplas sus trabajos, no tiene que se grosero contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo mi madre, sonriendo para dar consuelo hacia mi, eso me recordó a Tom.

Mi madre es ese tipo de personas admirables, que siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma, es una mujer muy responsable y fuerte, y digo fuerte no de forma física, si no porque mis abuelos murieron hace 12 años, cuando yo solo tenia 3 años y ella tenia 23 años y creo que eso realmente la marco en su vida.

Terminamos de comer y me lave los platos, mi hermano estaba haciendo su tarea y yo me subí a mi habitación, tratando de terminar de desempacar la ropa, acomodando todo, después de que la casa había estado sola por más de 6 meses, mi habitación era un asco. Tardé demasiado en limpiar, que llego la noche y me duché con agua caliente para relajarme, después bajé a cenar un cereal y me puse a ver el televisor, estaba pronosticado una tormenta helada con posible nieve, aunque más bien era granizo, cambié de canal, me aburrí, apague el televisor y me subí a mi habitación, busque mi chaqueta para ir mañana a la escuela, apague la luz y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté a las 5:30 AM, puse mis pies en el suelo y estaba realmente frío que brinque de nuevo a la cama y me empecé a vestir para ir a la escuela, mi madre seguía dormida, baje y lo primero que hice fue encender el televisor, 5° y la temperatura bajaría en el transcurso del día, estaba en un dilema, si ir o no ir a la secundaria, si me quedaba mi madre querría que le ayudara a limpiar y no quería limpiar; menos con frío, por otra parte no quería faltar para ver a mis compañeros otra vez, especialmente a Tom.

Salí de casa y no desayune, digamos que el desayuno por la mañana me da mucho asco y me apresuré eran las 6:10 y el autobús pasaba a las 6:15. Caminé a la esquina de mi calle para esperar el autobús y llego enseguida, me senté hasta el fondo encendí mi iPod y cerré mis ojos para dormir un poco.

Cuando llegue a mi clase, había muy pocos -9 para ser exactos- la mayoría había decidido quedarse en casa, entre los 9 estaba Ashley. Salí de mi salón y camine al aula de Biología con la esperanza de que Tom hubiera asistido a clases y para mi suerte si había venido a la escuela, estaba rojo de sus mejillas, debido a que el frío se las estaba quemando, el sonrió, con sus brackets, una sonrisa tan hermosa que suspire.

-Hey Bella! ¿Extrañabas el frío?-Dijo Tom en tono de burla.

-Vaya que si, de que manera me recibe Forks-Dije riéndome.

Se rió conmigo y pase al aula de Biología, solo estaban 4 compañeros, aún no llegaba el maestro. Llego el prefecto y me dijo que pasara a mi aula, por que el señor Becker ya había llegado. Maldición!

Me salí de aquel salón y toda la mañana estuvimos haciendo nada en Contabilidad después de nuestra primera clase, aquello era un día espantoso, con frío y sin profesores. Todos nos juntamos en el rincón de la clase a conversar y nos dieron salida temprano, lo cual fue mi salvación.

Llegue a casa, saludé a mi familia y me subí a poner algo cómodo, un pants y una sudadera con mis calcetines gruesos.

Encendí el computador y escribí a Jacob:

No fuiste a la escuela, ¿te congelaste o algo por el estilo? realmente esperaba verte por haya, mañana aunque nevé o incluso exista una invasión OVNI tendrás que ir, quiero platicar contigo y de muchas cosas.

Bella S.

El resto del día me distraje haciendo mis tareas y ayudándole a mi madre a acomodar las cosas, después me puse a leer Once Minutos de Paulo Coehlo hasta muy noche que no me di cuenta que pasaban de las 2AM y me quede rendida.


	2. MIENTRAS TU NO ESTABAS

Al día siguiente la temperatura era agradable, 13° y algo despejado, pasaron mis clases normalmente, hable con Ashley y el resto de los que ahora se podría decir que serían buenos amigos míos.

En receso me vi con Jessica y el resto de mis amigos de Biología y por supuesto, con Tom.

-Bella, me acompañas a caminar?-Preguntó Jessica.

-Claro Jess -Nos despedimos y salimos de la cafetería para dirigirnos al estacionamiento.

Nos sentamos en las bancas que estaban en el jardín y ella empezó a hablar.

-Hmmm Bella hay algo que quiero contarte, pero espero que no lo tomes a mal, de acuerdo?-Dijo mirándome a los ojos y manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y por que iba a enojarme contigo, Jessica? Eres mi mejor amiga- le dije, confundida.

Hubo un silencio y ella hablo:

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia y una de ellas, que nunca te conté cuando llamabas por teléfono…- se puso nerviosa-

-Ajam -Me miro a los ojos nuevamente con angustia.-y bien Jessica?-pregunté.

-Tom me ha propuesto que sea su novia dos veces-Dijo rápidamente y bajo la mirada.

En ese momento, sentí como si me hubieran lanzado una cubeta llena de agua helada, no comprendía aquello, yo sabia que Tom no me amaba y solo me miraba como una simple amiga y tenia que lidiar con aquello todos los días, pero a verlo yo a el, con otra chica? -lo peor, mi mejor amiga- Eso no lo soportaría.

-¿Tu que le has dicho?-Aventuré, con la esperanza de un "no".

-Le he dicho que no, por que yo sé que lo amas-Bueno, al menos ella tenía consideración de mí.

-Ah, y a que quieres llegar con esto?-Pregunté.

-Pues en realidad, mientras tú no estabas, me enamoré de Tom, bueno no enamorada, Tom no es tan guapo que digamos, pero me trata bien y me regala cosas. Yo supongo que tu no lo quieres más o si? Si es así pues, le diré que no, de verdad!-Dijo ella, ruborizándose.

MIERDA! MIERDA! Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no podía creer esto, que ella solo quisiera estar con el por materialismo, en cambio yo, yo lo amaba por que en verdad estaba enamorada de el, sin importar lo que los demás decían como Ángela: "Bella, tu eres muy hermosa, piel clara, ojos chocolates, cabello castaño y largo, y el? el será simpático y buena onda, pero no esta guapo, no es atlético es un nerd, como andaría alguien como tu con el? Aparte se hace del rogar y no lo vale, eres mucho para el" y esa fue la única vez que me molesté con Ángela.

-Bella, Bella?-Decía Jessica.

-Que sucede Jess?-Dijo rompiendo mi burbuja de pensamientos.

-No has contesta a mi pregunta, ¿Tu aún lo amas? quiero la verdad-Me miró, angustiada.

Lo único que puede contestar fue:

-NO.-dije firme

Continué:

-Ya no amo a Tom, irme a Phoniex me hizo pensar muchas cosas y me olvide que lo amaba.-Sonreí.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó – es enserio?

Que más daba, yo prefería que fuera feliz con alguien, no importaba que ese alguien no fuera yo, pero que el lo fuera, si el era feliz, yo también lo era.

-Si, de hecho estoy enamorada de alguien más, pronto te darás cuenta-Mentí.

Sonó el timbre y regresamos adentro.

En toda la tarde me quede pensando en aquello que me dijo Jessica, en verdad no entendía, que tenía ella, ¿qué no tenia yo, para que Tom me amara un poco? Estuve escuchando música en la cama, ni siquiera comí, ni hice mis tareas, entre en un estado de shock.

¿Qué sentido tiene amar, si no se es amado? ¿Acaso no era suficiente ya todos los problemas que tenia en mi familia, mi depresión y ahora lo de Tom? Por más que me puse a pensar, no encontré sentido a nada, ni a mi vida. Las siguientes noches desee dormir y jamás despertar, la situación en casa iban mal, mi mamá se molestaba por que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, decía que era perezosa, pero no era eso, yo podía hacer toda la limpieza, pero me sentía cansada por no dormir en las noches, tenia un presentimiento y no sabia que era.

Así pasaron mis semanas, hasta que se completo el mes de estar en la escuela, era jueves diez de febrero. Me llevaba muy bien con los chicos de Contabilidad, de hecho mejor que con los de Biología.

-¡Bella, pronto será San Valentín! ¿No te agrada?- Me dijo Ashley, que ahora era muy mi amiga.

-En realidad no estoy muy acostumbrada a festejarlo- Dije cortante.

-Te daré un obsequio- Dijo entusiasmada.

-No hace falta, Ash, de verdad-Contesté ruborizada.

-No te estoy preguntando, vamos, anímate!-Sonrió.

-De acuerdo –dije, aunque de verdad no tenia animo de nada.

Todos se empezaron a entusiasmar por que pronto sería 14 de febrero, a mí en verdad, me daba igual, no es que no estuviera enamorada y tuviera un corazón de piedra, pero nadie en esta vida me había demostrado amor de verdad, ni siquiera mis padres, empezando por que mi padre que le era infiel a mi mamá. Mi mamá lo sabia, pero a ella no le importaba que le fuera infiel, por que ella lo amaba y no lo quería dejar. Y la persona de la cual yo estaba enamorada, bueno, no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos hacia el.

Llego el viernes y ese día fue fantástico.

Empezando por que la temperatura era de 19° y estaba soleado y en la clase de Gimnasia fue libre, recorrimos el campus caminando en círculos, yo estaba con Ashley y el resto de sus amigos, Kate, Tyler, Marie, Austin y Charlotte. Ashley llevo su cámara fotográfica y empezó a tomas de todo, desde los árboles del alrededor, nuestros compañeros correr e incluso me hizo varias fotos con ella y el resto de mis compañeros. Sonó el timbre y jugamos una carrera para la clase que era Arte, esta última clase se pasó rápido y todos corrieron por que ya era viernes.

-Bien, Nos vemos el lunes-Dijo Marie y se subió a la Suburban de sus padres.

Ashley ya se había ido, yo era la última, de los que regularmente platicábamos en clase.

Me fui al otro extremo de la secundaria, donde aun estaban mis ex compañeros de Biología.

-Hola perdida-Dijo Jake mientras me veía llegar hacia ellos.

-Hola-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-Por fin viernes-

-Si, el lunes es 14 de febrero-Recordó Tom.-Será un día especial para mí.- Vi en sus ojos destellos y me perdí en ellos, aquí iba de nuevo Bella a creer que el sentía algo por ella, que absurdo.

-¡Bella!-Dijo Jake rompiendo mi hilo de pensamientos.-te he preguntado como 3 veces si esperaras el autobús o ¿quieres ir caminando conmigo?-

-si, si vamos- contesté con despedí de todos, menos de alguien que vivía en mis pensamientos.

-Que pasa contigo, Bella?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Sobre que?-contesté confundida, sabiendo a que se refería.

-Engañaras a todos, pero no a mi, ¿es que aun sientes algo por Tom?-pregunto en tono serio.

-En realidad no, estos 6 meses me sirvieron mucho, me hicieron razonar muchas cosas…-Me quede vacilando.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto.

-Si, estoy segura-dije, mordiéndome el labio cuando el no me miraba.

-Bella, no te engañes a ti misma, puedes sufrir, se sincera, al menos conmigo- Me tomo la mano.

-Jake, estoy segura, y aparte ¿En que te beneficia saber esto?-Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Discúlpame Bella, pero no quiero que te lastimes otra vez, no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa-Contestó.

¿Una sorpresa? Pensé para mi,¿Qué podía pasar?

-Ah,-Dije cortante y fingí sonreír.-No te preocupes Jake, enserio.

Llegue a casa y empecé a llamar a mi madre, pero no estaba.

-Jhon, ¿donde esta mi mamá?-Pregunte mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Fue ha hacer unos pagos, dijo que si querías comer, que en la estufa podías encontrar tu comida-

Crema de verduras, la verdad no me apetecía y subí a mi habitación.

Me quite la ropa de la escuela y me vestí con unos vaqueros color azul marino, una blusa gris, tome algo de dinero de mis ahorros y cerré la puerta de mi habitación .Bajé corriendo casi resbalando y solo dije:

-Vuelvo en 20 minutos-Mientras mi hermano estaba en la sala con su laptop, probablemente mi ignoro, probablemente no, pero yo solo le avise por si mi madre llegaba y se angustiaba al no verme.


	3. PEOR QUE LA TRAJEDIA DE ROMEO Y JULIETA

Fui a la mercería más cercana, compre cartulinas y algunas hojas de colores pasteles, mirando algunas tarjetas de san Valentín para sacar algunas ideas buenas para poner creatividad a lo que haría esta tarde.

Llegue a mi casa, subí y deje las cartulinas en el escritorio, me vestí algo más cómodo para que pareciera que estuve toda la tarde en mi habitación, ¿haciendo que? Pues tarea –aunque en realidad no era cierto- y a los quince minutos después mi madre llego.

-Mami, Mami-Decia mi hermano Peter cuando vio a mi madre cruzar la puerta- ¡Pizza lica pizza !

-Hola Chicos! ¿Cómo estuvo su día? Traje Pizza!-Mi mamá llego con dos cajas de pizza y refresco.

-Hola mamá! hoy hemos ido al cine saliendo del bachillerato y vimos una película de terror, salimos todos asustados!-Dijo mi hermano John.

-Que bien John! Me alegra eso! ¿Puedes pasarme platos?-Dijo mamá.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en total silencio.

-Mi día también fue bueno-dije para romper el silencio-Hemos tenido clase libre de Gimnasia y tomamos alguna fotos-

Nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre eso.

"Bueno que más da" pensé para mi "tienen cosas más importantes"  
Comí solo 2 rebanas de pizza, realmente no tenía mucha hambre y solo dije:

-Provecho!-retire la silla y puse mi plato en el fregadero.

-Bella! Te toca lavar los trastes!-Dijo mi madre.

Antes de girarme a mirarla, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso no los lave yo anoche? Y ni siquiera terminan de comer aun!-Contesté

-No te estoy preguntando…Lo harás y nada de peros!-Respondió mi madre.

Espere hasta que terminaron de comer y lave todos los trastes…incluso los del desayuno-que yo no estuve presente-tarde veinte minutos y después subí corriendo a mi habitación mientras mi madre se quedo ajustando cuentas y recibos de su trabajo y mi hermano viendo el televisor.

-Hermoso viernes por la tarde-Dije cuando estaba sola en mi habitación.

No entendía aquello de verdad: ¿Cómo mi madre le ponía más atención a mi hermano de lo que dijera o no, inclusive le dio permiso de ir al cine con sus amigos…cuando a mí, ni a la esquina me dejaban ir sola. Admito que a veces mi madre me mima y me compra más cosas que mis hermanos, pero digamos que yo no soy materialista, preferiría recibir atención a cosas que, realmente no me llenaban ese hueco en mi pecho.

Me tumbe en mi cama, como siempre queriendo escapar a mi mundo. Donde yo sola me entendía, donde a mí solo me importaba lo que me sucedía y donde yo sola me consolaba y me mentía pensando que realmente existía alguien que me amara.

Mi madre decía que yo quería que todo el mundo se preocupara por mi y quería ser el centro de atención y eso no era cierto, yo solo quería que alguien me escuchara y me amara, no solo con palabras…sino con acciones.

Mi padre ni se diga…posiblemente el no sabía mi segundo nombre, el trabajaba todo el día y no lo vea incluso en dos días y cuando lo veía, se molestaba conmigo, me reclamaba cosas como: "por que no aprendes a cocinar", "podrías ser menos llorona por las cosas", compórtate maduramente por favor" digamos que tenia mejor comunicación con cualquier otra persona del mundo, menos él. Nunca había escuchando un "HIJA TE AMO" de su boca –en realidad sí, pero no ese año- y era muy machista, se molestaba cuando quería aprender a hacer cosas que hacen los hombres-conducir- yo veía como trataba mejor a otras personas, mis primas o mis tías y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no puede ser así conmigo?

Pero bueno que importa! Mi vida no era tan deprimente-en realidad si- Lo único que me mantenía viva, era Tom: su manera de ser conmigo, aunque ya casi no lo veía, sabía que él me quería pero no como yo a él.

Suspire.

Busque mi caja de manualidades, Marcadores, pegamento, lápices de colores y tijeras. Empecé a recortar figuras de corazón y pegarlas, después pintarlas con marcadores. Hice aproximadamente 10 tarjetas de san Valentín para mis amigos y una especial, podría decir que la más hermosa de todas.

Esto fue lo que me mantuvo entretenida el fin de semana: Hacer tarjetas de San Valentín.

Cuando desperté el día era hermoso, Podía ver el sol salir por el horizonte desde mi ventana, aun era temprano y decidí ducharme, me entretuve con el agua cuando salí de la ducha, me seque el cabello hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de humedad. Tome la tenaza y empecé a definir mis rizos, me puse un poco de labial humectante a mis labios y pellizque mis mejillas para que se pusieran algo rojas.

"Hoy será un día especial" Me dije a mi misma, me sentía algo extraña, soy de las chicas que no les importaba su apariencia y esas cosas que mantenían a una chica como muñequita de porcelana, yo era más bien de las chicas: "usa lo que te acomoda" No era de las chicas "La moda te acomoda" pero este día era un poco la excepción.

Cuando estaba en la secundaria, me senté en la banca donde regularmente el grupo de Biología se encontraba. Fueron llega no de pocos en pocos y entonces llego a quien realmente esperaba.

-¡Hola a todos!-Dijo Tom.

-Hola Tom-Respondí ronca, me aclare la garganta.

-Vaya Bella! No te reconocí, ¿te cortaste el cabello?- Pregunto Curioso Tom-Te ves bien.

-Gracias-Contesté.

- Bella! quiero mostrarte algo-decía el.

-No debiste Tom-Dije.

Abrió una bolsa de regalo y me mostro lo que había adentro.

Era un peluche, chocolates y una tarjeta.

-Que hermoso! Yo tengo algo para ti.-Respondí con la voz llena de esperanza.

Le entregue la tarjeta.

-Hmm Gracias Bella-Sonrió levemente-Crees que le guste el obsequio a Jessica?-Dijo sonriendo aun más.

Me quede seca al escuchar aquello.

-Se-seguro-Tartamudeé.

-Gracias!-Me tomo la mano-Espero que le guste.

Sono el timbre y me fui a mi clase,durante el camino me encontré con Jessica.

-Bella! Feliz día de San Valentin-Me dio un abrazo.

-Feliz Día Jess- Sonrei.

"Realmente feliz,amiga" pensé "Espero que te guste el regalo de Tom"

-Toma-Dijo extendiendo su mano con un obsequio.

-¿ES PARA MI?-Pregunte sorprendida.  
-CLARO! Las hornee para ti-Sonrio y me dio un apretón de mano.

Galletas de Chocolate.

-Muchas Gracias Jees!-Me ruborice-Tengo algo para ti. Una tarjeta-Se la di en sus manos.

-WOW BELLA! Es muy bonita! La hiciste tu?-Sus ojos se salieron de orbita.

-Si-Conteste.

En ese rato llego el prefecto y nos pidió que pasáramos a nuestras clases y ambas nos despedimos.

Cuando entre al salón me fui directo a mi asiento, trate de no mirar a nadie. No es que fuera una "grinch" de San Valentín pero no quería hablar con nadie y fingir que mi día era maravilloso cuando en realidad era espantoso.

No podía creer aquello en verdad, por un momento en verdad había considerado que Tom me iba a obsequiar algo, pero claro que lo hizo: me obsequió otra triste desilusión por él, pero aquello no me dolió como era costumbre, ya me estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de su amor, de que el solo quería una simple amistad, no quería que esto fuera más lejos ¿Por qué? Porque él estaba enamorado de "mi mejor amiga" y ella estaba enamorado de el-aunque claro, todo aquello era materialismo- quien sobraba en aquel triangulo amoroso era yo. Si por mi fuera hubiera mandando muy lejos a Tom, yo estaba consciente de su manera de tratarme, de la manera en como despreciaba el amor y cariño que yo sentía por él, claro que yo estaba consciente pero, mi corazón estaba en un dilema muy grave, en el dilema de seguir amándolo y que existía una oportunidad –aunque fuera muy lejana- y por esa razón no iba dejar de luchar.  
A veces, bueno… seré sincera no a veces, en realidad odiaba pensar con el corazón, pensar en que las cosas beneficiaran a otras personas y no a mí, verlas felices a ellas y ¿yo? Bueno yo era feliz si ellas lo eran, nada más.

El resto del día estuve así, seria sin hablarle a nadie hasta que la clase de Lectura que la profesora pidió que hiciéramos equipos de siete personas para un proyecto de el bimestre.  
-Bella, ¿quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo?- Me pregunto Ashley.

-Si, Claro- Conteste en tono relajado.

-Hmm Bella, te quería preguntar algo-Dijo Ashley.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitaras dinero o algo así para el proyecto?-

-No, no es eso, hoy-tomo aire y lo expulso-Hoy has estado muy seria, me refiero que seria, más de lo normal

-¿te sucede algo? –Pregunto.

Dude un momento.

¿Sería posible que ella me entendiera en esta situación?, no lo creo, al menos yo no conocía de ella algún romance que fuera platónico.

-Estoy bien-respondí-es solo el día, tu entiendes…  
Eso era cierto e inclusive yo estaba bien, perfectamente bien, lo que estaba mal era mi corazón, pero yo estaba bien.

-Bueno sé que no tienes novio, pero no es necesario un chico para ser feliz, créemelo, te lo digo porque yo he pasado por eso-Me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté fingiendo no entender lo que ella me dijo.

-Es muy simple. Yo antes estaba enamorada y aun estoy algo enamorada de Mark-Bajo el rostro.

-Mark, ¿El de Computación?-Pregunté algo sorprendida.

-Sí, la verdad es que el fue novio de Charlotte, y Charlotte lo sabía, sabía que yo lo adoraba y sucedió aquello, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, eso me dolió pero pues si él era feliz yo podía serlo también-

Me quede seca, sin ningún comentario, no podía creer aquello, por alguna razón me quede sorprendida por que aquella era mi historia solo que en versión Ashley.

-Así que sonríe, mi querida amiga Bella. Traje una sorpresa para ti.-Me pellizco las mejillas.

Me tendió una tarjeta de San Valentín, la que me había prometido.

-Muchas gracias, Ashley, es muy bonita-La abracé.

-Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de amigas, pero eres buena persona Bella, te quiero mucho.-

Nos quedamos sentadas ahí en el suelo del salón, todos estaban platicando y poniéndose de acuerdo para los equipos de Lectura.

Se abrió la puerta del salón.

-¿Charlotte?-Preguntó Liam, un chico de la clase de Computación, amigo de Mark.

-¿Qué sucede Liam?-Charlotte se detuvo en la puerta.

-Te mandaron esto, ya sabes quién es.-le giño el ojo.  
Charlotte atravesó la puerta con un arreglo de flores y globos de colores brillantes y un enorme peluche.  
Pude ver como a Ashley se le nublo la vista y se abrazo las rodillas. La abrace y sonreí.

-Necesitas ser fuerte, muy fuerte-le dije.

Cuando finalizo la clase-todas las clases-me fui al área del estacionamiento donde mis amigos de Biología se veían siempre. Ahí estaba el como siempre, tan lejano a mi.

-Hola-Dije cuando llegue con ellos y me di cuenta que ahí estaba mi mejor amigo: Jacob, el cual no había visto en todo el día.

-¡Hey Bella!, te manifestaste ¡por fin!- Me cargo y me giro.

-Sí, lo siento mucho, estamos trabajando en un proyecto de Lectura-

-Te traje un regalo, espero que te guste-Abrió el cierre de su mochila y saco algo blanco. Un oso peluche.

-Muchas gracias, Jake, creo que hoy nadie me ha hecho un regalo como el tuyo-Sonreí y recordé lo que había dicho Ashley, la estaba pasando bien y con mi mejor amigo.

Le tendí la tarjeta que había hecho para él. Me abrazo. Eso era señal que le había gustado, genial.

-¿Bella?-Pregunto Tom.

¿Se estaba dirigiendo a mí en verdad?

-¿Qué pasa, Tom?-Me giré para verlo.

-¿No has visto a Jessica? Quiero darle su regalo- Dijo con sus ojos brillosos.

-No, no la he visto, se supone que deberías saberlo tú. Va en tu mismo salón, tonto-Me reí, aunque en verdad no era esa la pregunta que me esperaba.

-Eso es cierto, quizá se quedo platicando con Ángela-Se rió conmigo.

-El autobús se ira, ¿Te irás en el o nos vamos caminando, Bella?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Creo que me iré caminando contigo-Contesté y en ese momento venia Jessica.

-Bella ¿Te vas?- Pregunto Jessica.

-Si, me ire con Jacob, estoy algo exhausta-Mentí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-

-Seguro, Adios Jessica, Adios Tom-Moví mi mano de izquierda a derecha.

-Adiós- Dijeron los dos en coro.

Apenas íbamos a doblar la cuadra de la Secundaria cuando apareció una camioneta y me llamaron por mi nombre:

-¡BELLA!-Conocía esa voz. Era la hermana de mi madre, mi tía Julie.

-¿Tía Julie?-

-Decidimos pasar por ti ya que venimos por tu prima, vamos para tu casa.-

-Jacob…-Me quedé vacilando tratando de explicarle.

-Entiendo Bella, ve. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

Me subí a la camioneta y regresamos para la Secundaria. Se estacionaron unos 15 minutos esperando a que mi prima saliera de su clase de danza.

Me quede mirando hacia la ventana-para eso de matar el tiempo- vi una pareja de chicos abrazados pero la chica se me hizo conocida por su cabello y desde ese momento cambio mi forma de ver aquella escena que sucedió ante mis ojos. No eran cualquier par de chicos eran Tom y Jessica abrazados.

Algo recorrió mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios, era una lágrima.

No quería seguir en la Secundaria, no en ese momento quería irme a casa de verdad.

-Tía Julie ¿Falta mucho? Me quiero ir de verdad.-  
Mi prima golpeo el vidrio y abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

-¡Por fin!-Dijo mi tía.

En ese momento tomé mi mochila y me recosté en ella para no ver esa imagen y tratar de borrarla de mi mente pero me era tan imposible.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero y único que hice fue llorar, llorar por aquello que había pasado, no sabía si era verdad o no, pero de alguna manera era evidente que los dos se querían demasiado, demasiado como para que yo pudiera romper aquel amor que en verdad deseaba que fuera duradero.


	4. 4 EL DESPERTAR DEL ZOMBIE

_Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**4. EL DESPERTAR DEL ZOMBIE.**

La mañana era algo fresca, pero un poco más calurosa de lo normal-26 grados centígrados, para ser exacta- era primavera, Marzo. Siendo sincera no había pasado nada realmente interesante en mi vida en las 6 semanas anteriores, de hecho, todo había sido realmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, deje de estar junto mis compañeros de Biología en la cafetería, mi amigo Jacob la verdad casi no me buscaba, él sabía lo que me pasaba-en realidad no, para el aquella "relación amorosa" era fantástica- mi vida se había hecho totalmente aburrida e inclusive mi padre había llegado de Arizona una semana atrás, lo que en realidad no era algo que digamos muy importante.

Ashley tenía un nuevo novio, un novio que en realidad solo había conocido en 14 días. Llevaba con él 4 días, no parecía contenta, pero era mejor estar con alguien a estar completamente sola sin nadie que en verdad pareciera que le interesas en esta vida. Conforme pasaron los días, yo no me volví a acercar al grupo de Biología, hasta aquel día que me crucé con Ángela y esta me sonrió.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde te metes?-Preguntó ella. Con cara de sorpresa al verme.

-Lo siento, Angie. He tenido muchas tareas-Mentí, en realidad tiempo era lo que me sobraba.

Caminamos por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba el grupo de Biología y claro, Tom y Jessica.

-Bella ¿Por qué ya no has venido con nosotros, nos has remplazado?-Preguntó Jessica.

-Nada de eso, las tareas me dejan algo mareada y no tengo mucho tiempo, ni para mí misma.- Sonreí con desanimo, para que pareciera algo más real.

-¡ Hey Bella! No te pierdas- Dijo aquella voz que en algún momento en mi vida había tenido un significado muy especial.

-Hola Tom ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Bien y tú? Mucho tiempo sin verte, te extraño a menudo-Dijo más para él que para mí.

-¿Me extrañas?, pero si ahora tienes a tu novia Jessica…-Dije sarcásticamente.Él no lo notó.

-Ese es el motivo, ella es muy, muy ¿Cómo te explico? Romántica, muy cursi, siento que me asfixia y no soporto eso-Dijo como si en verdad estuviera asqueado de aquel romance con Jessica.

-Creo entenderte, la verdad es que no me gustaría tener un noviazgo así.-

-Tú me entiendes, Bella. Estarías mejor como mi novia tú que ella, al menos en esa parte me entenderías-Dijo Tom.

Me quede en estado de shock al escuchar aquello.

-tengo que irme, han llegado por mí para ir a casa de mis abuelos, cuídate Bella, Cuídate Ángela.-Se despidió y se fue corriendo hacia el auto se sus padres.

Ángela no hizo comentario alguno aunque solo me pregunto "¿Por qué te has puesto roja?" pero me quede callada e ignore aquella pregunta.

En todo el camino estuve pensando aquello que él había dicho, no entendía el motivo por el cual lo dijo, era extraño de verdad. El no podía decir eso porque ahora el estaba con Jessica ¿Acaso no estaba enamorada de ella? No le di vueltas al asunto hasta ese momento, en realidad yo no sentía ya nada por Tom pero muy en el fondo lo quería, pero ¿dispuesta a estar con el? No, eso no sucedería.

Mi semana continuó normal, así como lo había sido desde hace un tiempo. No había sucedido nada que en verdad me motivara, solo lo mismo de siempre: La escuela y mis libros. Decidí volver a tomar mi dulce y adictivo hábito por la literatura tratando de no leer nada sobre romances, empecé a leer Algo de Ciencia Ficción, realmente no era mi género favorito pero no tendría que leer historias de desilusión de amor y derramar algunas lágrimas en vano.

Ashley rompió con su novio, eso fue lo único novedoso de esta semana-por llamarlo así- . Faltaban solo cuatro semanas antes de que llegaran las vacaciones de primavera, desde aquella última vez que platique con Tom y esta era la segunda. No estaba esperando nada en realidad. Volví a ser la misma chica de siempre; Esa chica que siempre estaba para todas las personas pero nunca nadie estaba para ella, donde yo siempre me preocupaba por la felicidad de los demás antes que la mía y siempre tenía un "si" y nunca un "no" para las personas. No me veía lastimando a una persona porque eso me haría sentirme la persona más cruel sobre la faz de la tierra, por eso tenía había engañado mis sentimientos. Jessica y Tom, por más que yo quisiera que eso no sucediera, sucedió.

Muy pronto cumplirían su primer mes, ese mes que yo nunca tuve con él, ni ese primer beso que yo muchas veces soñé o si tan solo hubiera tomado su cálida mano."Despierta Bella" Me recordé a mi misma cuando mis pensamientos estaban recordando aquellos sentimientos, que hace un mes había enterrado. "Un mes, ja!" me recordó aquella vocecita en mi subconsciente. Aquello era realmente estúpido. Me levante de la cama -ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había estado dormida-, Estas ultimas semanas había sido un zombie,un zombie que vivía en su rutina y que para su suerte, necesitaba tomar una urgente ducha. Fui al baño y me desvestí lo más rápido que pude para ir al desayuno. No escogí nada en especial: Jeans, Blusa Color Verde Musgo y mis tristes Converse que usaba la mayoría de los días. Baje corriendo a la cocina.

-¡ISABELLA!-Grito mi madre-Te he dicho miles de veces que no bajes corriendo las escaleras. Puedes ocasionar un accidente.

-Lo siento, pero mírame! No me lastime-Exclame. Solo escuche un quejido por parte de ella. Esto no era nuevo.

Era sábado, no recuerdo que había hecho ayer, así como siempre sucedía después de un día cansado.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-Señalo mi mamá la mancha purpura que tenia al final del brazo, casi por mi codo. Me toco y solté un gemido.

Ahora recordaba el día de ayer.

-He resbalado en clase de Gimnasia-Dije. Ella me miro y se empezó a reír.

-Lo bueno que aun tienes todos tus huesos.-Dijo con una voz divertida.

Eso era cierto, siempre tenía accidentes: Resbaladas, Tropezones, Golpes y Cortaduras, pero nunca me había roto un hueso o había tenido una cirugía y eso creo que era bueno o solo era la poquita suerte que conservaba, nada más.

El desayuno fue silencioso mi padre no estaba en casa así que desayunamos mi madre, mis hermanos y yo. No tenía ningún asunto o cita para ese día. Esto era normal, me refiero a que nunca salía porque no era de la clase de chicas que tenía una agenda llena de compromisos, citas o fiestas, en realidad ni siquiera tenía una agenda. Después de una semana tan "Zombiella" Trate de poner en orden las cosas de mi habitación, era un asco total. No encontraba mis libros, todo estaba tirado en el piso. Ropa, calcetines, peluches, libros, mi mochila y comida ¿comida? La verdad no recordaba que había cenado en estos últimos días en mi habitación. No sabía que me pasaba en verdad, las desveladas posiblemente me estaban consumiendo o la depresión. Evidentemente nadie en esta casa sabia de eso, no acostumbraba a conversar sobre comí me sentía o que necesitaba y eso era mejor para mi, pues así respetaban mi privacidad.

Estaba terminando de limpiar cuando recibí un mensaje de texto:

**Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tu fin?**

**Max.**

¡Max! El ex novio de Ashley que ahora prácticamente todo el día texteabamos y platicábamos mucho.

**Hola Max, nada interesante y el tuyo ¿tienes alguna fiesta?**

**Bella.**

No sabía que preguntarle, no tenía la mente en este planeta, pero trataría de esforzarme por entablar una conversación con él.

**No, ¿tienes pensado invitarme a alguna? O ¿prefieres ir al cine?**

**Max.**

Estaba libre y había decidido invitarme a salir, ambos nos llevábamos muy bien y éramos amigos desde que el fue novio de Ashley. Aunque esta no se molesto porque le seguí hablando en realidad no había motivos para molestarse y ella no era la clase de amigas que era celosa ¿o si?

**Seguro, es buena idea. ¿Dónde nos vemos?**

**Bella.**

Aun no pedía el permiso para salir, pero tuve el presentimiento que mi madre no me diría que no, pero por si las dudas fui a preguntarle.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir al cine?-Pregunte mientras estaba revisando algunos status de cuenta.

-Claro que puedes ir-Dijo ella quitándose los lentes para verme mejor.-Puedes ir.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté.

-Sí, puedes ir siempre que tú quieras, pero depende de mí si te doy el permiso.-Dijo sarcástica.

Alce una ceja, confundida.

-¿a que te refieres?-Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-La respuesta es no, Isabella. Tengo que salir a hacer algunas compras y quiero que me acompañes,después iremos a casa de la Tia Julie.-

Oh no! Esto era grave ,muy grave.

-Mamá sabes que yo…-Me quede con las palabras al aire.

-Nada cariño, me acompañaras.-

-P-pero el cine, me invitaron y…-Tartamudee.

-¿Quién te invito?-Pregunto sin ocultar su asombro.

-Un amigo-Dije sin mostrar interés a la conversación.

Error número uno, nunca le digas a René que un chico te invita al cine, puede haber malos entendidos.

.¿Con derechos?-Pregunto con picardía.

-¡MAMÁ!-Exclame, después de un rojo tomate en mis mejillas.

-Era broma, dile que la otra semana podres acompañarlo. Soy tu madre y necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntas.-

Eso era cierto, la gran mayoría de la culpa de que no pasáramos tiempo juntas era mía, yo siempre tratando de evitar a toda costa no contar nada sobre mis problemas de amor o escolares.

Subí a mi habitación y busque mi teléfono, empecé a textear a Max:

**Lo siento, Max. No podré acompañarte. Mi madre quiere ir a casa de mi tia Julie.**

**Bella.**

Preparé mis cosas para ir al baño, tenía un ligero a olor a sudor por estar gran parte de la tarde acomodando mi habitación. Recibí el texto.

**Está bien, no te preocupes. Divierte y nos vemos en la Escuela.**

**Max.**

Realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de salir, salvo que Max fuera mi excepción. Me agrada, podía asegurar que me gustaba un poco. Estuvimos un par de horas en casa de mi tía, había preparado de cenar Pollo al horno, el cual le quedaba delicioso y el postre era de manzana. Fue una buena noche. El domingo solo me dedique a hacer algunas tareas de la escuela no era la gran cosa, un par de resúmenes y contestar las páginas del libro de Geometría.

La mañana siguiente era algo fresca, pero el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, así que el día iba a ser soleado, desde mi regreso solo hubo una semana entera de lluvias y frio. Era 21 de Marzo, era oficialmente primavera.

Me brinque el desayuno porque no me encontraba con ánimos de desayunar o simplemente no me apetecía desayunar en días de escuela ya que mi estomago se revolvía de tanto estrés y me daban nauseas, solo los fines de semana desayunaba o almorzaba. Dependía de la hora en la que me había dormido el viernes. Las clases se pasaron rápidas así como el almuerzo. Solía estar en un área de la cafetería sola, bueno realmente no sola, me sentaba con mis compañeros de mi curso de Biología pero digamos que yo me encerraba en mi burbuja personal leyendo libros mientras ellos charlaban.

Estaba leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, por sexta vez. Debo admitir que me encantaba leerlo, era uno de mis preferidos. Unas par de manos me quitaron el libro.

-PERO QUE CARA…-No pude terminar de maldecir porque me sorprendi cuando me gire para ver de quien era el susodicho de la pésima broma.

-¿Perdón?- Alzo una ceja. Era Max

-Lo siento, realmente estaba entretenida leyendo- Dije tímidamente.

-No te preocupes ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto él.

-Seguro-Contesté.

Me puse de pie y nos fuimos a una mesa vacía para estar solos.

-Bien, te escucho-Lo animé.

-Bella- Empezó y se aclaro la garganta. -Seré directo al decirte esto: Me interesas.-

Me quedé perpleja al escuchar eso.

-Oh! Bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabía, tú también me gustas-Respondí y baje la mirada al suelo.

El se quedo sorprendido al igual que yo.

-Bueno, quiero decir que me interesas, no que me gustas…O sea, si me gustas pero no demasiado.- Comento él.

¡DIABLOS! Qué estúpida soy.

-Ya entiendo-Murmuré-Pensé que tu y yo, ya sabes…-y deje esa oración a la imaginación de él.

-Se a que te refieres y bueno, tendría que pasar algo de tiempo ¿no crees? No es muy reciente lo de Ashley.-Dijo y me miro a los ojos.

No sabía que contestar, para mi suerte ya había sonado el timbre para regresar a clases. Me acompaño hasta mi clase y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

¡Oh no! ¿Qué había hecho? Había confesado a Max que me gustaba. Tonta Bella ¿Cómo fue posible que yo hiciera eso? ¿En realidad estaba tan necesitada en que alguien me quisiera un poco y si era posible, que me amara? No quise pensar en el tema el resto del día. Temía completamente encontrarme con él al salir de la escuela ¿Y si no me volvía a dirigir la palabra y me ignoraba? Realmente no tenía mucho de conocerlo y me caía bien, podía soportarlo.

Me limite a caminar con la mirada de enfrente, caminé con la vista al suelo y casi trotando para no encontrarme con él. Era tan cobarde que en cuanto estuviera en casa le enviaría un texto pidiéndole una disculpa por lo ocurrido. Esa sería una buena idea para no enfrentarme a él y evitar que se me cayera la cara de la vergüenza que sentía en este mismo instante.

Estaba a pocos metros de entrar al autobús cuando escuche una voz que gritaba mi nombre ¡Dios Mío!

-¡Bella, Bella! Espera.- Era Max que venía corriendo con la respiración agitada. Se detuvo un momento y me hizo una señal con su mano. Quería tiempo para recuperar la respiración.

-Max, realmente siento mucho lo que te dije…Yo…- Me quede a mitad de la oración y empezó a hablar él.

-Se mi novia-

¿Qué?

-Tratemos y si vemos que esto no funciona lo dejamos como los buenos amigos que somos-Me sonrió.

Me tendió su mano, él sabía que yo no podría hablar porque ni siquiera pude mirarle a los ojos.

Tomé su mano.

-Gracias- Dijo él y me sonrió.

Él se fue, y yo regresé al autobús para irme a casa. Lo miré desde la ventana y me mando un beso. Ya éramos novios.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado, en estas semanas. Estuve algo ocupada que en verdad tenía muy poco tiempo para escribir y como veran este capitulo es mucho más largo que los demá é de actualizar constantemente aunque sea dos veces por semana. Falta muy poco para que Bella entre al Bachillerato y eso significa que llegará Edward. Esten al pendiente del Fic por que actualizaré aunque sea dos veces por semana como les digo (: ¡Besos!**

**Itzel x.**


End file.
